Weird
by shyhinata144
Summary: Naruto and Hinata tell their children about their impression of each other when they were younger


I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

It was a rather quiet day in the Uzumaki household, as Naruto, Bolt, and Himawari were lounging around waiting for Hinata to come home. When suddenly Himawari looked up from her coloring and asked, "Papa what did you first think of Mama?" The question caught Bolt's attention.

"Well…to be honest, my first impression of your mother was that she was weird–"

"WEIRD?! How can you think mom was **weird**?! Seriously, you're such a loser!" yelled an outraged Bolt.

"Let me finish," Naruto replied.

"You're stupid, I'm outta here," Bolt said as he stormed out.

* * *

As Bolt was walking down the street, he was thinking, _'That idiot! Seriously, how could he think mom was weird?! He should've been thinking mom was the prettiest girl in the world. He should've been happy mom was even giving him the time of day.'_

Bolt was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice someone was following him.

"What's wrong dear?" he suddenly heard, causing him to shout out in surprise.

"Mom? When did you–?"

"I saw you as I was leaving the market and you looked pretty upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay," explained Hinata.

Bolt frowned, "What did you ever see in dad?"

"There are so many things I saw in your father. You see when we were younger not everyone believed in your father's potential."

"But dad said he was #1 in his class," commented Bolt. Hinata smiled at the statement, she knew about the exaggerations Naruto would tell. But Hinata would neither deny nor confirm any of his allegations.

Hinata then continued, "Despite that, your father never gave up trying. If someone ever tried to tell your father he couldn't do something, he made sure to prove them wrong. And that courage and strive to do better, that motivated me to do better and to never give up either."

"But you're an awesome kunoichi, everyone knows that," added Bolt. Hinata knew that NOW she was among the top kunoichi. She made sure her skills remained sharp because now that Naruto was Hokage, future enemies may view the family as easy targets. And Hinata would be damned if anyone tried to harm her family.

Again Hinata merely smiled at the statement and continued, "Another thing that I love about your father is that he seems to befriend everyone he meets. Even those whose hearts have been hardened by unfortunate events.

"Pfft, big deal so he has a ton of friends. So do other people."

Hinata stopped walking and put the groceries down, "But do you want to know what I love most about your father?" she asked.

Bolt looked to Hinata and honestly wanted to know, "What?" he asked.

Hinata then bent down to be eye level with Bolt, she lovingly cupped his left cheek with her right hand and said, "It is because of your father that I have Boruto-kun and Himawari-chan."

Bolt nodded indicating he understood, causing Hinata to smile. Hinata then stood up and picked up the groceries. Bolt helped with a few bags. As they were walking Bolt said, "I still think you could have done better."

"Really? Like who?"

"The Kazekage."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, she looked down at Bolt to see he had a straight face. However, a grin quickly adorned his face. The two shared a good laugh.

* * *

"We're home," Hinata said as she and Bolt entered.

"Mama! Onii-chan!" Himawari yelled in delight. "Mama guess what,"

"What is it?"

"Papa was telling me what he thought about you when you were younger."

"Oh really, and what did he say?"

"I said I thought you were so mean," Naruto said as he took the groceries from Hinata and placed them on the table."

"Mean?" asked a very surprised Hinata.

"Yeah, you were always running away from me and fainting around me," teased Naruto. Hinata blushed as she recalled how flustered she would get around Naruto.

"That's not what you told me papa!" whined Himawari.

"Really? What did I say then?" asked Naruto as he lightly nudged Hinata with his shoulder.

"You said mama was weird, but in a good way. You said she wasn't mean and bossy like Sakura-san and Ino-san. That mama was very quiet, but very nice. And that whenever you were feeling really sad or worried, mama would help you from giving up hope. Like when you had to fight Uncle Neji in the chuunin exams and during the Fourth Great Ninja War. You said mama was your ray of light."

"That's right. You're my ray of light," Naruto said as he interlocked his fingers with Hinata's.

"Oh Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she gave Naruto a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Gross! There are children present," Bolt said with a look of disgust.

"Aww!" Himawari gushed at her parents' affection.

"What? Are you jealous? Come here and I'll give you a kiss," Naruto said as he made his way to Bolt.

"I don't want a kiss! Stay away you geezer!" Bolt said as he backed away from Naruto.

Naruto then started chasing Bolt around the house as he yelled, "Your old man just wants to show you he loves you!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Bolt, while Hinata and Himawari laughed at the duo's antics.

* * *

 _ **Another Naruto family one-shot! Hope you all have been enjoying these one-shots. I just can't stop imagining what Naruto's and Hinata's family/home life would be like. Although, I think I need to put up one from Naruto's perspective because so far I feel like I've been centering my one-shots around Hinata and Bolt. Anyways let me know what you think. 'Til next time!**_


End file.
